bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Things are all messed up in this wiki- this includes some renaming of pages. A quick overview of the setup I want: * Where to get Bakugan - could use some serious cleanup - if not delete it altogether * Fan Fiction - seriously, what the heck do we do with this? Note that it isn't as simple as it seems, e.g. we have to update all links throughout the wiki to point to the correct article. - unordered items represent those that can be done in any order while the numbered items represent items that must be done in order. For the categories: (I haven't checked yet if they're already in the right place) * Category:Bakugan will be the category for all Bakugan toys only. * Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers will be the category for the anime-related articles and categories * Category:Bakugan (game) will be the category for the game-related articles, if there would be any. It will also include the general information about Bakugan, such as gameplay. These three categories will be "top-level" under Category:Content. --koisuru (talk) 07:30, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Lacking information on the hybrids, we also need more of the original Japanese version of the minor Bakugan's names. * ??? = ロック (Rock) - Ventus / Aquos hybrid (Taygen?) * ??? = シルティス (Shiltis) - Aquos / Ventus hybrid * ??? = シャイア (Shaiya) - Haos / Subterra hybrid (Rabeeder?) * ??? = ドロア (Droa) - Subterra / Haos hybrid (Tricloid?) * ??? = キーブル (Keeble) - Pyrus / Darkus hybrid * ??? = ファウスト (Faust) - Darkus / Pyrus hybrid Croos Dragonoid Will someone unlock that page already?--Ajustice (talk) 18:01, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Done. I changed the protection to "Move protection"Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 20:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan The Abridged Series!? Hello if any Admins are reading this I would like your permition to allow creation for a page concerning an upcomming parody series of the Bakugan: Battle Brawlers . The series will be caled Board Games Abridged 'and will be a comedy/parody following the story of and poking fun at the real series (and this wiki if you dont mind). If you would like an Idea of what to expect from our series you may concider watching an episode of '''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series '''on Youtube. To Contact me leave A message on this Wikia Acount or Ask us a Question at the official youtube channel: youtube.com/BoardGamesAbridged Or on My channel youtube.com/loverofjesusMKII thank you for concidering THIS IS NOT SPARTA!?! I AM LOST_T 03:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) No Fan-Made stuff. That's why we have Fanon Wikis in the "Related Wikis" tab at the top of each page. Dark[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|us''Ma]]''ster'' 03:33, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Editing a locked page There are some pages on this wikia that I would like to imrpove by editing, but they are locked. Can someone help? Adding Data to Bakugan Wiki Hi, I am very new to this site. I am a computer dinosaur. Most of what is happening here goes over my head. My workload will not permit me to spend hours and hours getting familiar with the ins and outs of operating on these pages. I am a publicist who represents some clients who do English voice work. I have a client, Andrew Jackson, who provides the character voices for a number of the Bakugan individuals. The other day I added some characters and prompletely had some of them removed with no explanation. I have asked for an explanation but have received no answer. I am now asking the entire group do you want Andrew Jackson's voice credits added or not? If yes where? I had taken Wolfurio and used it as an example of data that I could supply. I had posted in the trivia section that Andrew Jackson was the voice of Wolfurio. I was informed that the posting was rejected but to repost in info. section. I posted that AJ was the voice, I supplied a photo of AJ and a link to his website which would allow members to learn more about him. Website: http://wanstrom.com/andrew-jackson/ I sent a message to the editor who I was dealing with Was this acceptable?. All my postings were eliminated with no explanation. Then Andrew's credits were reduced. My question is do want any of this information? If yes, how much of it. Where do you want it posted? Don't you want all of Andrew Jackson's Bakugan credits posted? On Monday Andrew Jackson will be providing the voices of Dylan, Zenthon, Wolfurio and Zenthon Titan for the episode of "Behind The Mask" as per the script supplied to him. I would appreciate some FRIENDLY replies and suggestions. Wanstrom (talk) 22:48, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :One question: is he OFFICIALLY the voice actor? We don't have any proof that he is/is going to be the voice actors for the said characters. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 22:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Queenie, Andrew Jackson has been credited in doing over 34 episodes this last two years. What proof are you looking for? I guess you could quiry Nelvana. There are a number of sites that give him credit for these roles. Check them out. Wanstrom (talk) 00:23, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Bakutech Ability Card Translation Hi, Is there anyone who would be able to translate these 6 Japanese ability cards for me, it would be very much appreciated. Thanks. :)4404Flare (talk) 09:36, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I can do that. ;Blue *'''Kinjishi: Can be used by all Bakugan. Your Bakugan can get G-power Bonus on this Ability Card according to its attribute. *'Gran Trinity': Only can be used by Pyrus, Haos, Subterra Bakugan. Your Bakugan can get G-power Bonus on this Ability Card according to its attribute. If you deck consist of Flare Dragaon, Kilan Leoness, Gran Panzer, your Bakugan get 100G more. ;Green *'Grand Chaos': Only can be used by Flare Dragaon, Kilan Leoness, Gran Panzer after Battle. Choose one of the Gate Card from opponent's unused Gate Card without watching and set it with its face up. *'Suvival Shield': Only can be used by Flare Dragaon, Kilan Leoness, Gran Panzer in the Battle. Opponent's Ability Card loses its effect and your Bakugan gets 200G. ;Red *'Senri-gan': Only can be used by Pyrus, Haos, Subterra Bakugan before shooting. Choose two Ability Card from opponent's unused Ability Card without watching and show it with its face up. *'Universal Triangle': Only can be used by Flare Dragaon, Kilan Leoness, Gran Panzer before shooting. If your Bakugan stands after shooting, choose 1 of the effects below. 1. Choose one of the Gate Card from opponent's used Gate Card and set it. 2. Move one of the Gate Card with Bakugan standing on. 3. Shoot once again. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 04:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Bakutech Gate and ability card translation Thankyou sooooo much Rhivana for translating the last set of cards that was a great help. Could you or someone else possibly translate these aswell please. Thanks :) 4404Flare (talk) 13:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I would want to know if Mutant Helios arrives before or after Infinity Helios. Dutch Bakugan Wiki Hi there, A Dutch Bakugan Wiki has aired, but it's not in the list of wikia's in other language's. What do I have to do in order to fix this? Chris358 (talk) 11:14, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :I think there's a user that comes around here regularly, adding the interWiki language links. Don't remember who or how to, though. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~ In death, in life. 18:39, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Dragonsage16 request can someone pleeeease translate these cards for me? I want to play these bakugan so bad but i also would like to use their cards they are meant to be with :( Thanks so much!!! --User:Dragonsage16 September 09, 2016 WIN_20160908_20_33_16_Pro.jpg WIN_20160908_20_33_11_Pro.jpg WIN_20160908_20_33_05_Pro.jpg WIN_20160908_20_33_00_Pro.jpg WIN_20160908_20_32_54_Pro.jpg WIN_20160908_20_32_48_Pro.jpg WIN_20160908_20_32_43_Pro.jpg WIN_20160908_20_32_36_Pro.jpg WIN_20160908_20_32_26_Pro.jpg WIN_20160908_20_32_02_Pro.jpg WIN_20160908_20_31_58_Pro.jpg WIN_20160908_20_31_52_Pro.jpg WIN_20160908_20_31_45_Pro.jpg WIN_20160908_20_31_39_Pro.jpg WIN_20160908_20_31_33_Pro.jpg WIN_20160908_20_31_26_Pro.jpg WIN_20160908_20_31_17_Pro.jpg WIN_20160908_20_31_08_Pro.jpg :Do you have any idea what any of the card names are? Are they on the Wiki? --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13''']] ~ Talk :: Blog 14:08, September 11, 2016 (UTC)